1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that facilitates dispensing of a granular product from a hand-held container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Hand-held containers for granular products have been used to dispense powders, pellets, seeds, and other flowable solid particles. These products may be found in common consumer goods such as carpet powders, fertilizers, grass seeds, and cleansers, to name a few. Generally, containers for dispensing solid products are fashioned without regard to the ease with which a user may utilize the container. For example, some product containers comprise square or rectangular boxes with single or multiple orifices disposed on top ends thereof. Such containers are difficult to grasp, require too much frictional force to be exerted by a user's hand, and/or have poor dispensing characteristics. Other containers have cylindrical sidewalls or substantially cylindrical surfaces with varying types of hand grips disposed therein to assist in grasping the container. However, these containers still do not obviate the need for a user to exert an excessive amount of force by the user's fingers and do not provide enhanced dispensing characteristics.